My Love For You
by X-TremePower of the Shadow
Summary: Amy Rose a Freedom Fighter has disappeared. Looking for her, Sonic runs into a girl. Amy to be exact. But she has know idea who anyone is. And it seems she's facing the most dangerous life. Tired of being pushed away from her, Sonic jumps to action and helps her plan revenge of her past life to prove his love for her. But what happened to Amy, is Amelia Amy how'd she forget them?


**Okay so in this story. I didn't want Sally to be a bitch. She's a leader so if anyone who can't accept Sally being very nice and helpful, then don't read this story! **

**Ages**

**Tails: 12**

**Sally: 17**

**Sonic: 17**

**Amy: 16**

**Shadow: 18**

**Cream: 10**

**The rest of the ages will be around 15 and higher.**

* * *

Being a Freedom Fighter meant that you risked you life to let everyone be free.

Sally was the one who was brave enough to be the first one to even think of this team. She's been there for everyone, and taught them to be brave.

Everyone from the team was surrounded by the campfire. Well almost everyone. There was only one person missing, but who could it be.

"This has gone long enough where is Amy?" The squirrel asked.

Amy was the only one who has been disappearing in random times. In fact the hedgehog has been gone for 6 months exactly. No one knew where she was, but Sally thought they were hiding something from her.

"I'll ask again where is Amy?"

Everyone turned to look at each other, receiving shrugs or shaking their heads. Groaning in frustration, she couldn't decide on what to do.

Standing up from his position, he looked at the princess. "Sally, I'll go look for her. She can't be that far away."

Not getting a chance to speak, the teen already ran from the camp.

This teen was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. He normally didn't want anything to do with Amy. But in this case he had to, for she was a part of the family. And they stick together no matter what.

Moving faster, he nearly searched everywhere around the entire area. When he almost gave up, he looked up and saw a cliff.

His took a closer look and realized someone was sitting on the tip.

"So that's where you've been hiding." Sonic said smirking.

Nearly in 4 seconds flat he was behind the figure. From what is seems, the figure was trying to ignore his presences.

"Alright Amy. Where have you been? Don't you know it was stupid for you to run away!" The cobalt hedgehog scolded.

She still hadn't move one inch from her position. Nothing was coming out of her mouth, like she wasn't breathing.

Reaching out of her shoulder, the girl finally moved. Grabbing his wrist in the process. Within a blink of an eye, she had him pinned to the ground with her foot.

"Wow." Was all Sonic could say, as he stared at the girl above him. A little daze from what happened.

"Who are you?" She snapped, adding more pressure from her foot, to Sonic's chest.

When his vision got back to normal, he got a full look at her. A sakura colored hedgehog, her hair pulled in a ponytail, but it reached her back.

The moonlight's reflection made her eyes glow, which were a dark jade color.

Both of her ears were fully pierced, three in one ear. Bruises running up her arms, neck, and a little bit around her legs.

From what she was wearing, it looked like she was a girly tomboy. A dark pink tank top, with black shorts stopping around her thighs. On her feet were black boots with hot pink strips down the front. Hot pink bangles on her left arm, fully going up to her elbow, and also black fingerless gloves. The thing different from her gloves, in the middle of her gloves were a big pink circle.

The blue hedgehog below her was at lost for words. And it seemed to tick her off even more, for not answering. So she moved her foot from his chest to his neck making it harder for him to breath.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

Moving his hands around her foot, he was able to flip her off. Getting in his fighting his position, he wasn't about to let this girl win. If she wanted a fight, she was going to get one.

The unknown girl passed him a glare, before walking to her original spot. Not even 3 steps she falls on the ground.

Sonic blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the heck just happened. First, he finds a girl, second she literally tries to kill him, and finally she faints.

His mind urged him to just leave, but something about her, made him want to learn more about her. Choosing the right thing to do. He picks up her body, and dashes his way to the head quarters.

**X**

Everyone was busy doing their own thing. No one really cared that they were hiding in a smelly underground hide out.

In matter of a few seconds, Sonic burst in, everyone stopped and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Where's Sally?"

One of the helpers pointed towards the left, Sonic dashed his way over there.

"Sally," He panted.

Turning around she smiled. "Yes Sonic."

But when she looked down in his arms, her smiled disappeared. "Get the medical helpers quick!"

The squirrel led Sonic to a different side of the place. Gently taking the sakura hedgehog from his arms, she laid her down on the small futon.

"Get her some wet towels, and a blanket." Sally instructed, not a minute later a small rabbit came forward. Placing a wet towel on the pink hedgehog's forehead.

"Is she going to be alright Sally?" The little rabbit asked.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine, Cream." The squirrel princess gave Cream a smile.

"Come find me, when she wakes up.

**X**

_She looked around, nothing but darkness was around her. "Hello?" She asked. Only an echo was heard._

"_Come join us!" A voice was heard._

"_What?" Standing up to her feet, she looked around the darkness._

"_If you want to know about your past come join us! We can help you go to the potential you seek. All you have to do is join us."_

"_But, I don't even know you."_

_Out of the blue, she was brought to her knees. Chains came up from the ground, snapping against her ankles and wrist._

"_What? Let me go!"_

_A figure emerged from the shadows. His face covered by a mask. _

"_I will find and kill you. You can never hide, because I'll find you!"_

_He walked closer pulling from his pocket a gun._

"_No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed, trying to break free from the chains._

_He pulled the trigger and the bullet was shot._

* * *

"AAAAAH!" Flinging herself up, cold sweat dripped down her face. Panting heavily, she didn't understand the dream she was getting.

"Please lay back down, you're not well."

Moving her jade eyes, she found a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"You need to lie down." She said with more force.

Not listening to anything she said, the un-named hedgehog swung her feet from under her.

"So I see you're awake." Another female voice was heard. A brown squirrel emerged from her seat, and walked in front of the hedgehog.

"Cream's right, you aren't well. You need to stay and let us treat you."

Feeling annoyance run through her body, she sat in her position, crossing her legs Indian style.

"I know you don't know us, but we need to check your back for injuries."

Not saying anything, the pink flower lifted half of her tank top to show her back. "Oh my."

Cream felt like crying as she looked at the sight. From what it seems like, her back was fully burned. A hole as big as her thumb on her back. It seemed to grow more and more, veins wrapped around it, while blood poured from them.

"I'm sorry to do this." Was all the hedgehog could mutter, before passing out again.

**When she wakes up**

Fluttering her eyes open, different color eyes were staring completely at her.

Trying to sit up, the same voice belonging to the rabbit was heard. "Please don't get up, you're going to re-open your wounds."

Looking down, she realized her legs, and back were fully wrapped up in white bandages. Sally walked in front of her, smiling softly.

"Do you have a name?"

She looked around, everyone was staring at her. Should she tell them her name? Or should she just make on up.

Asking one more time, the girl finally answered.

"Amelia. My name is Amelia."

"Hello Amelia, I'm Sally. My friend Sonic found you at a cliff. Where are you from?"

Feeling a bit nervous from what she should say next. "I don't feel like talking about it."

Sally's blue eyes looked at her with all serious and caring. "Honey, you really need to tell us, it's the only way we can help you."

Help.

That was something she never thought of in her life.

"Maybe I don't want any help!" She snapped. "I don't want help from neither one of you, so why don't you just leave me alone!"

Pushing the arms away from her. Amelia got up to her feet, and tried to walk out the door. Of course she was soon stopped, not from Sally, but from a blue hedgehog.

Taking a step back, her eyes glared just from the sight of him. "Wait! Didn't I see you at my cliff?"

"Don't go." His emerald eyes piercing into hers.

"Leave me alone."

"We just want to help you!" He cried. "It's our job as Freedom Fighters."

Something came over Amelia, she didn't know what, but she didn't like this guy.

Twisting his arm around his back, in a painful lock. The sakura hedgehog slammed him against the wall, leaving a huge dent.

"If you're so called Freedom Fighters, where were you when my land was taken over and I was the only survivor? Where were you when they took and killed my mother right before my eyes? Or when they drowned my sister, and left my dad to die?" She asked. Tears pouring down her face.

Letting go of her grip, she fell to the ground. Covering her face in her hands as she sobbed. Sally kneeled next to her, placing a hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

Amelia looked up from her hands and turned to Sally. Amelia just felt so abandoned, she just needed someone who she could cry on. And cry on she did.

Throwing her arms around Sally, she continued to cry.

Sally rubbed her back, and looked at Sonic. "Get another room ready, she's going to need all the love she can get."

* * *

**Just to let you know Amelia is Amy. For she remembers her past, past, just not the past where she met them.**

**NO flames.**


End file.
